Oddish
|umiejętność=Chlorofil |ukryta umiejętność=Ucieczka |samiec=50 |samica=50 |wzrost=1'08"/0.5 m |waga=11.9 lbs./5.4 kg |ciało=07 |łapa=Plik:F043.png |color=niebieski |Kanto=#043 |Johto=#083 |Hoenn=# /# |Kalos=#105 (Centralne Kalos) |Galar=#055 |Fiore=R-126 |Almia=R-114 |Oblivia= |grupa= |kroki=5140 - 5396 |szansa schwytania=255 |szansa schwytania 2 =33,3 |doświadczenie=78 (Gen I - IV) 64 (Gen V+) |przyjaźń=70 |HP=0 |atak=0 |obrona=0 |sp atak=1 |sp obrona=0 |szybkość=0 |egggroup1=Rośliny |ndex=043 |jdex=083 |hdex=088 |hdex6=091 |karea=Central |kdex=105 |gdex=055 |gendercode=127 |generation=1 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |type1=trawiastego |type2=trującego }} Oddish (jap: ナゾノクサ Nazonokusa) jest em dwu-typu Trawiastego/Trującego, wprowadzonym w Generacji I. Ewoluuje w a począwszy od poziomu 21, po czym ewoluuje w przy kontakcie z Kamieniem Liścia albo w a przy kontakcie z Kamieniem Słońca. Biologia Środowisko naturalne Znane pod nazwą naukową Oddium Wanderus, Oddishe mieszkają w lasach oraz na łąkach. Fizjologia Oddish jest niebieską rośliną o okrągłym ciele, paciorkowatych, czerwonych oczach i owalnych stopach. Pięć dużych, zielonych liści wyrasta z głowy tego Pokémona. Jak wykazano w anime, ów liście są chwytne i mogą być używane do podnoszenia lekkich przedmiotów. Zachowanie Będąc nocnymi Pokémonami, grzebią one swoje wrażliwe ciało w ziemi w ciągu dnia, by uniknąć promieni słonecznych i drapieżników. Gdy pociągnie się za liście zagrzebanego w ziemi Oddisha, to reaguje on przeraźliwym wrzaskiem. Oddishe zaczynają się poruszać, gdy ich liście zaczynają absorbować światło księżyca, które jest wykorzystywane przez nie w trakcie rozwoju. Gatunek ten wędruje w nocy (często nawet na odległość jednego kilometra), aby zasiać swoje nasiona i znaleźć bogatą w składniki odżywcze glebę, w której mógłby się zagrzebać. Im ziemia, w której chowa się Oddish jest żyźniejsza, tym bardziej błyszczą się jego liście. Uważa się, że nogi Oddium Wanderus pełnią funkcję korzeni, podczas odpoczynku tego gatunku pod ziemią. W anime Ważniejsze występy thumb Oddish zadebiutował w odcinku ''Bulbasaur i Ukryta Osada'' jako jeden z Pokémonów pod opieką Melanie w Ukrytej Osadzie. Misty uważając, że Oddish jest bardzo słodkim Pokémonem, starała się go złapać. Przed zrobieniem tego, powstrzymał ją Bulbasaur. Później Misty przeprosiła oba Pokémony za swoje zachowanie. Ten sam osobnik powrócił później w retrospekcji z odcinka ''Ambasador Bulbasaur''. Oddish posiadany przez Mariah chciał latać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi - Hoppipami w odcinku [[EP137|''Pogoda dla przyjaciół!]]. Próbował on nawet zmienić swój kolor na różowy, by przypominać swoich kolegów. Mimo tego, że nigdy nie poleci, pokazał swoją moc pokonując samemu Zespół R. W odcinku [[EP239|''Skąd wieje wiatr?]] Steven posiadał trzy Oddishe, których używał do badań nad ewolucją miejscowych Trawiastych Pokémonów. Również w tym odcinku pojawia się mnoga liczba innych przedstawicieli tego gatunku. W mandze W mandze Pokémon Adventures Pierwszy raz Oddish pojawia się jako sylwetka, gdy Green opowiada o Mew w ''The Jynx Jinx''. W ''Extricated from Exegguto'' Oddish był jednym z Pokémonów widzianych podczas masowej migracji na Seafoam Islands. Gold posiadał własnego Oddisha, którego trzymał w domu. (''Murkrow Row''). Crystal złapała jednego na swojej drodze do laboratorium Profesora Elma w ''Three Cheers for Chikorita''. Były ilustrator Mato przedstawiał siebie jako Oddisha w tomach 2-7. Dane w grach Opisy w Pokédexie - - na swoich dwóch korzeniach.}} - - - na swoich dwóch korzeniach.}} - - - Lokalizacje , , , , , , , , i }} , , , , , , , , i }} , , , , , i }} - , , , i , Las Ilex }} i , Las Ilex }} - , , , , , i , }} , , , , , i , }} , , , , , , , , i , Las Jagód, Most Więzi, Skraj Przylądka, Wodna Ścieżka}} }} - i }} i }} , , , i , Las Ilex, }} }} }} - }} |area= }} - , Przyjacielskie Safari (Trawiaste)}} i Trasy , , i (Spotkanie Hordy)}} - , , , , , , , , i , Las Viridian}} - - W pobocznych grach - |area=Droga Unii}} - |area=Przylądek Utrudnienia, Świątynia Lasu}} - Trzymany przedmiot Berry|rby1pl=Jagoda (przedmiot) Jagoda|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |oras1=Absorb Bulb|oras1pl=Absorbująca Bulwa|oras1type=None|oras1rar=5 |swsh1=Absorb Bulb|swsh1pl=Absorbująca Bulwa|swsh1type=None|swsh1rar=5 }} Statystyki Podstawowe statystyki Statystyki Pokéathlonu Efektywność typów Lista ruchów Poprzez poziom Poprzez TM/HM Poprzez Poprzez nauczanie Specjalne ruchy Ewolucja |typ2= |typ3= |typ4= |state=Niewyewoluowany |pictype=art |name1=Oddish |evo1= |name2=Gloom |evo2= |name3=Vileplume |evo2a= |name4=Bellossom |name4a=Bellossom }} Ciekawostki Pochodzenie Powiązane artykuły |} Kategoria:Pokémony Kategoria:Pokémony z gen. I Kategoria:Pokémony typu trawiastego Kategoria:Pokémony typu trującego